1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel that includes a lighting test line for detecting an internal crack and a method of forming the lighting test line of the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a lighting test, a test voltage is supplied to a display panel and an internal crack of the display panel is detected based on a light emission state (e.g., color, luminance, etc.) of a pixel included in the display panel, where the light emission state is determined based on the test voltage. However, the lighting test detects a crack only on the pixel and a line electrically connected to the pixel. That is, it is difficult for the lighting test to detect a crack on a substrate.
Recently, a display panel, which includes a test line arranged along an edge of the display panel (or, a region in which a pixel is not disposed) to perform a lighting test for detecting a crack on the substrate of the display panel based on a resistance change of the test line, is proposed.